Twins!
by marlib
Summary: Two girls total opposite's want nothing to do with eachother then they find out they are twins and are suppose to save the world together but will their differece's make them fail. K it is a funny story that i hope you love.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue **

Two girls look alike both coming to camp opposites Bethany and Sam.

Sam I naturally beautiful girl with long black hair in a braid with flowers braided in. She is a total tomboy and wears combat boots and hoodie.

Bethany is a girly girl who wears her hair curled and makes everything about her fake.

These long lost twins have a few thing in common though they have to save the world together. Love everything to do with water and are daughters of Poseidon.

**Chapter one: dumb struck**

"What do you like" asked quiet 11 year old Sam.

"Make up…" said Bethany.

"Sports"

"Not much but swimming" said Bethany.

"Really" said Sam and was surprised she had something in common with her long lost twin.

Annabeth whispered something to Chiron a wise old Centaur.

"Do you happen to like horse's , dolphins "

"Yhah so" said the two twins in sync. But the twin axted as if nothing happened.

"Shells"

The girls nodded afraid they would do something like last time.

"I'm afraid you might be in grave danger"

"So" the said again.

"Stop doing that"

"I cant believe you are my sister we are nothing alike"

Annabeth couldn't help laughing "I thought the Stolls were bad"

"no way we hate each other I am independent" they said pointing each other in disgust.

I bright light appeared.

"Girls, girls don't fight" said a large figure.

Both girls all of a sudden had a flashback of this man it was there father.

"Lord Poseidon" smartly bowed Sam, Bethany soon followed then Annabeth. Percy smiled at then hugged his father.

"Girls I have came to tell you something I am your father"


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue **

Two girls look alike both coming to camp opposites Bethany and Sam.

Sam I naturally beautiful girl with long black hair in a braid with flowers braided in. She is a total tomboy and wears combat boots and hoodie.

Bethany is a girly girl who wears her hair curled and makes everything about her fake.

These long lost twins have a few thing in common though they have to save the world together. Love everything to do with water and are daughters of Poseidon.

**Chapter one: dumb struck**

"What do you like" asked quiet 11 year old Sam.

"Make up…" said Bethany.

"Sports"

"Not much but swimming" said Bethany.

"Really" said Sam and was surprised she had something in common with her long lost twin.

Annabeth whispered something to Chiron a wise old Centaur.

"Do you happen to like horse's , dolphins "

"Yhah so" said the two twins in sync. But the twin axted as if nothing happened.

"Shells"

The girls nodded afraid they would do something like last time.

"I'm afraid you might be in grave danger"

"So" the said again.

"Stop doing that"

"I cant believe you are my sister we are nothing alike"

Annabeth couldn't help laughing "I thought the Stolls were bad"

"no way we hate each other I am independent" they said pointing each other in disgust.

I bright light appeared.

"Girls, girls don't fight" said a large figure.

Both girls all of a sudden had a flashback of this man it was there father.

"Lord Poseidon" smartly bowed Sam, Bethany soon followed then Annabeth. Percy smiled at then hugged his father.

"Girls I have came to tell you something I am your father"

Chapter two: Dream on

Sam felt as she might faint I mean she was a runaway like Bethany and also like her knew about demigods and knowing being apart of the big three was bad because she met someone along her journey like her but they had to part ways they were both attracting too much monsters she claimed it was her she was a daughter of Hades. Fawn Devergreen was her name.

Sam couldn't figure out if she liked Bethany either I mean she seemed like a stuck up snob. Her other problem was he couldn't sleep and not from her siblings loud snoring from all these loose thoughts.

When she finally did sleep she had a dream it wasn't because her and her twin were actually getting more along then today.

"You know I could do something about that scar of yours" she said pointing to a jagged mark like lightning down my arm.

"Nah it kind of looks cool" she said but she was shaky hesitant.

"Sam are you okay" she looked around hearing something . That's when it really got scary.

Sam watch out Bethany screamed a giant hellhound jumped from the beach I pulled out double swords wit red ribbon on the hands and my name engraved with ancient Greek. I was too late the Hellhound jumped at me and clawed at my chest.

Bethany grabbed her sword and sliced it in two where it dicinigrated.

"Samantha no… I might have hated you at first but I love you, you are my best friend and always will be so don't die don't leave me"

Annabeth and Percy appeared out of the woods.

"No" Annabeth said and Percy ran to Sam's side.

"Go get someone" screamed Bethany grabbing Percy and cried into Percy's shirt "I think she might already…"

She woke up afraid if she told someone they would think she is crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Fawn

"So first we need to find you guys some wep…" Percy stopped realizing the two girls have pulled out twin blades.

Sam's had blue ribbon raped around the handles and on the blades was engraved her name in ancient Greek.

Beth's which is what Bethany like's to be called had blue ribbon and her name on her twin swords in ancient Greek.

"Where did you get those" asked Percy.

"I woke up one morning and it was there" said both of the girls at the same time.

"I will kill you if you say the same thing as me again" they screamed at each other.

"Maybe it would be best if you both kept quiet and just nodded" said Percy afraid someone would get hurt.

The girls nodded and started putting on armor.

"First I would like you to face each other get out all the anger"

"Do you have any armor in pink" asked Beth.

"Bethany we are here to learn how to survive not to be on runway model" smirked Sam.

"Okay one two three" and Percy backed away.

Sam tried to slice Beth's side but both slid away in time and tried to slice Sam's shoulder Sam deflected knocking one sword on the ground.

Percy shocked saw a lot of potential between these two. Bethany tried hitting again when Sam kicked Beth in the chest and Beth dropped her sword and Beth flew across the room.

Sam walked away.

Percy herd a rustle in the forest Grover was caring a limp girl.

"Apollo kid help quick" yelled Percy.

"She's knocked out panted Grover"

"Have any idea whose daughter she is" asked Beth.

" she knows Hades" said Grover,

"Hi anyway I'm Beth daughter of Poseidon and I have a twin sister named Sam" said Beth.

"Grover"

"What happened "asked Annabeth with Will running up.

"Girl and me fought Cyclops only knocked it out" said Grover.

Annabeth pulled out a canter of water and gave it to Grover.

"Hey where is Sam" asked Percy.

"Didn't she head towards the forest when she headed off" said Percy.

"Wait you know her" said Beth.

"Yep, where is she I haven't seen her in like awhile"

"Forest"

"Where we fought the monster" she said sitting up.

She stood up and ran towards the forest.

I can't believe her I have been on the street for long enof to know everyone's next move.

I heard something. "I smell dinner."  
>I drew my twin blades. And a Cyclops appeared out of the shadows ith a sharp rock it sliced my shoulder with a lightning shape mark down my arm. Then my instincts kicked in I jumped up and sliced his head off.<p>

"Sam" said a voice then she was hugged.

"Gods don't do that again" she felt her twin sister hug her.

"Maybe we can be friends" said Sam wearily.

"Your arm" said Beth.

"It's fine" said Sam but she hadn't realized how much blood she lost and clasped.

"Percy!"

Chapter four: News

Sam woke up feeling dizzy and saw someone she thought she would never see again… Fawn.

"Am I dead" muttered Sam.

"Not close" giggled Fawn.

"Good because I wanted to see you before that happens"

I started out of bed.

"Careful you lost a lot of blood" said Fawn.

"This is me your talking about" said Sam putting on her shoe's.

"Here just drink this" said Fawn.

Sam put her hand up.

"Your human you can be weak every once in a while" said Fawn.

"I'm have god" said Sam.

"But not Immortal" Said Fawn.

Sam was silent.

"For me" said Fawn.

"Only cause you won't shut up" said Sam grabbing the glass of nectar.

Sam walked out of the infirmary to be muffled by her sister and brother.

"Samantha, do you really want to start over with the whole sister thing" she said quietly

"of course if you didn't find me in time I might have….." said Sam.

The horn blew for breakfast and the family made way to breakfast.

Chiron hit his hooves' on the ground.

"Young heroes' we will have a special event for all weekend our first annual capture the flag tournament.

Every cabin represents a team and the minor gods have there own tournament. The big three will join as one and Demeter will be involved in the major god tournament making there nine teams.

And I would like to introduce Fawn and Darven daughter of Hades and son of Zeus.

Thalia who was forced out of the hunters by her father spit out her soup.

Nico sat there in shock he had a sister besides Bianca.

You activities are excused today, till the last team stands today is you preparation day you will be given food throughout the tournament you must provide your own cloths.

Chapter five: Preparing for fun war

"I am going to freak yes I have been on the run but I am so good at stealing money I have never camped out I was a horrible packer." Exclaimed Beth to her sister.

"I'll help you don't worry" said Sam smiling

"You know you're a really good listener" said Beth.

Sam smiled.

The girls packed there bags and then headed towards the fighting arena for practice.

Sam got twirled around by someone, the new kid Darven.

"Hey I've been meaning to introduce myself, Darven McHaven" said Darven.

"Hi I'm Sam Foreblood" said Sam.

Fawn ran up to Sam "let's see if I have finally gotten better than you"

"You wish" smirked Sam.

Sam got on her armor and drew her sword making an _x_ with them.

Fawn twisted her sword trying to break the _x _but Sam just took one sword and hit Fawns to the ground Fawn fast picked it up but Sam had one sword to her throat and the other at her foot so that if she was an enemy it couldn't run.

Fawn smiled a little annoyed "I guess you have gotten better too"

"That was an even better strategy than the one you used on Beth" said Percy.

"No dure Sherlock" said Beth.

"Let's see how really good you are" Percy uncapped his ball point pen.

Sam re drew her swords. Percy charged and slashed and Sam effortlessly side stepped him. Percy turned around but Sam tripped him and put a sword to his throat.

"Fast"

Percy tried slicing Sam's side but Sam knocked Percy's sword down with her other sword.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone beat Percy… in years but maybe Annabeth but she's different." Claimed late Thalia next to late Nico.

"Where were you two" frowned Percy.

"Ur… Know where" claimed Nico.

This made everyone suspicious.

Chiron came up it is said here that your team is Sea Blue by random choice he started unloading the cart with help of Grover.

After he was done the wise old Centaur spoke. "Daughters of Poseidon may I speak to you… in private"

Sam and Beth walked up to the Centaur.

"Ur… our we in trouble" asked Sam.

"Oh… no well at least not in that way. There was a prophecy many years before… in the next year twins of Poseidon would show up they would stop Koronas or save him with all known Children of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon Darven, Thalia, Fawn, Percy, Nico, and you two and must go on a quest after the first annual games and we have been planning this for a surprise weeks before you two show up" said the Centaur "We want one of you two to lead it and am leaving it two you two to decide you have as long as you need"

"we all know who should lead this quest" said Beth quietly looking up at me.

"Are you…" said Sam.

"We know you are one of the best fighters at least I've seen" said Beth.

Chiron smiled "I've heard rumors lets see how well you fight, fight everyone here till you have gone through them all or get defeated"

"She has already fought Fawn and Percy" said Beth.

"I'll fight her next" said Beth slipping on her helmet her sea green eye's glowed.

**(I'm not doing all those fighting scenes the capture the flag will be long any ways)**

Fawn=lost

Percy= lost

Beth= lost

Thalia= lost

Nico= lost

Darven= lost

"Ah I see you sister's reasons for wanting you to lead the quest instead of herself, Sam" smiled Chiron.

"I guess" laughed Sam.

"Why? Don't you want to lead the quest" frowned Chiron

"Before I ran away when I was seven I was the shy girl that people always loved but sometimes I was more invisible than you think I would latterly walk into a room and people would be startled when I talked" said Sam.

"you had a good life why did you run away" asked Chiron.

"Well… my parents found me on their door step and a moster attaked us killing my parents and another adopted girl Fawn she was my sister that at our young age of seven is when me and Fawn learned we were demigods then our scent was too strong Fawn claimed it was her and I told her not to split us apart she was the only family I had at the time but in the night she left me with this letter" Sam pulled a crumpled paper out of her pocket.

"Dear Sam,

You are my best friend and my sister. I love you. It is not you it is me. My father, real father Hades told me if I didn't leave you, you might die. But I knew I would see you again".

"I understand but you are one of the best fighters I have seen and no training really surprises me" said Chiron.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter six: Let the Games Begin

"Remember no health threatening injury's, start on my count. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… begin."

"Like Ares kids are going to follow that rule" laughed Thalia.

"Don't worry Athena's turf is right next to them and they planted a bunch of cameras and if they do hurt someone it will be on tape" said Sam fending of an Ares kid.

"REALLY OH DARN" said the kid dazed… Sam kicked him.

"Any idea's where we should put the flag" frowned Percy.

"The lake under the dock" said Sam she grabbed the flag and went under the water.

She came back up dry.

I'll go on defense first shift said Sam drawing her sword and putting back on her Armor.

Even under all that armor Darven was seriously attracted to Sam her braid was handing down her back Beth braided flowers in to it.

Fawn walked up behind Darven. "You like her don't you"

"Ur…"

"But let me say if you hurt her in anyway I will kill you slowly and painfully"

"So… I kneed permission she isn't even your real little sister," said Darven.

"You don't understand or know the whole story" muttered Fawn.

"ATTACK AT BOREDER" yelled Sam knocking down a few Athena kids.

"Sorry Annabeth" yelled Percy knocking her down with a big clup.

"Keep them captive" smiled Nico.

We dragged them into a tent made for the games. Ever read or seen Harry Potter well the tent gets bigger the more people we put in, and food appears for them.

"Hey I herd Annabeth mutter something about their flag being in Zeus's fist and w already cut down are fighters by two, I think me, Sam and Both should go."

"The rest nodded in agreement and went to their place's"

"Sam drew her sword and ran towards Zeus's fist."

Athena kids got in the way but Sam effortlessly kicked and tripped them out of the way and Sam started to climb the fist.

"Cover me" yelled Sam.

Zeus's fist is about 20 ft tall and Sam grabbed the flag but then lost her footing and fell.

Sam groaned and stood up, Percy and Both were using their powers to make a water wall around them.

"One… two… three drop it:" Beth and Percy dropped in and they ran kicking as they crossed the border to their camp. The people least expected got out first the Athena cabin.

Nico let out the Athena cabin and Annabeth was let out with a big shoe shaped bruise on it.

"You better win" she frowned.

Percy frowned and Annabeth walked away to take her place in the stands with Chiron.

Sam winced her back was in a lot of pain and Chiron came down realizing a camper may have took a serious fall.

"Brats do not attack the big three team even know that would be warming for it to happen while one camper is hurt" yelled Mr. D

"Child let me see your back" Sam pulled up her shirt showing him.

Chiron frowned "Maybe it would be best if…"

"Trust me the best medicine is not letting down anyone" smiled Sam.

"Okay as you wish" said Chiron than walked to Percy and whispered in his ear "She diffidently has your fathers stubbornness" laughed Chiron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Seven: We beat the un beaten

Let me tell you those captured haven't gotten much luck getting out. Sam herd a crunch then her swords undrawn then a cloth being put over my head then she blacked out.

I was tied up and five pretty girls were against they wall. The Aphrodite cabin.

"Where is the flag" asked Sunshine the girl who took over the Aphrodite cabin after Selina died.

"Why would I tell you that" I spat.

"As stubborn as I thought" frowned Sunshine we will have to go to plan B.

"And what is that exactly" asked Sam but she already knew they were going to give her a makeover.

Sam screamed and yelled the whole make over.

"ah… done" said Sunshine smiling wickedly. Two of her sisters moved a mirror over to Sam. She screamed. Sam was beautiful. Her hair was curled like Annabeths. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress that was so plain but beautiful it made her want to cry. In her hair was a white rose and a booby pin was holding back the other side. Her shoe's were comfortable flats and on the toe was a rose.

Sam wanted to scream idiots the bobby pin she could easily get to it by putting her hands in front of her unlocking the cuffs and the cell and the guard was most likely holding her weapons but without them it would and should be easy to bypass. She waited for them to leave and stood up and stepped over her cuffed hands so they were in front of her. And grabbed the bobby pin and picked the lock once she was finished she ran over to the cell door and did the same. The only problem was there was no guards just a party in their tents and her weapons right by the cell. She put on her belt that heldher twin swords and then saw the flag just behind the tent she grabbed it and ran to their camp.

"Where the freak were you and why are you so pretty" Percy couldn't help laughing at his sister.

"Aphrodite cabin remind me never to mess with them" then sm through down a hot pink flag.

"The Aphrodite cabin is now eliminated by the big three team" said megaphone Chiron.

The crowed of the Athena, Hermes, and Hephaestus cabins cracked up above and the Aphrodite looked at the replay confused.

Meanwhile Sam brushed her hair trying to get the curls out when she saw something. The whole Ares cabin is fighting the Apollo cabin leaving their flag wide open at the other side of the creek Sam changed her clothes and shoes but still looked amazing. And grabbed her pack.

"Ares turf is wide open Beth Percy want to get us another flag" smiles Sam.

They ran up but obviously someone else had the same idea the Demeter cabin. Sam grabbed out her wacky talky. "Yo Fawn Darven half Demeter cabin is with us there flag is at the strawberry field next to the scare crow."

"Copy… and how do you know where all the flags are" asked Fawn

"on top of the tent you can see like anything." Replied Sam, "Anyway I got to go kick some Demeter cabin butt"

Sam ran over two the creek where Clover was getting a drink Sam whistled and clover jumped around and Sam kicked Clover knocking him out. and grabbed a blood red flag and ran back to camp with Percy and Beth.

"Darven over there the flag" and they ran two a lavender colored flag and ran to there camp.

The team high fived each other now the only three teams left are us, the Apollo team, and the Dionysus team.

"Ares team and the Demeter team are eliminated" screamed the mega phone.

Then there was a loud yell the Apollo team and Dionysus team. They were teaming up for a attack on the big three team.

"Sam, Beth" hissed Thalia "Sneak out and get there flags they nodded as the first few kids went by. They snuck out with no one knowing and got the flags. They ran past the boundaries' and the crowd cheered. The Big Three Team has won the first annual games.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter eight : Quest

Sam tried to teach Fawn and Beth some tips on sword fighting when Annabeth ran up.

"Camp leader meeting at five see ya" said Annabeth.

"Why we aren't camp leaders, well there are so little of our cabins actually it wouldn't be a bad idea" said fawn.

Sam looked at her watch it was already four-thirty .

"I'm going to go take a shower" said Sam.

As Sam waled to her cabin she got stairs some stairs were from her long gash in a zigzag and some were from her and Beth winning the games.

Sam took a shower then put on some black short shorts and the camps tank top shirt.

The meeting was held in a room with a ping pong table.

Chiron his huffs against the wooden floor making everyone silent.

"I see you haven't been able to wash off that make up yet" Smirked Sunshine.

"There has been a prophecy 20 years ago. The next time twin demigods of Poseidon would show up days before the first annual games all known children of the big three would save the world together but right now something someone is trying to bring back Koronas which he will succeed but it would be nice if you slow it down and get back Ares's chariot stolen." Said Chiron.

"So that means we must go on a quest together" said Thalia.

"When do we leave" asked Percy.

"Tomorrow morning ate o'clock sharp" said Chiron.

Both Sam and Beth got a bunch of olives and grape juice their favorite foods.

"Ur…"Percy pointed to the two girls,

"Oh" they said quietly.

"Why do you like olives so much" asked Percy.

"Well someone I never have put I face to it gave me olives then said Your father hated olives but I loved them" said the twins then they both clasped.

"Sam…Beth" screamed Percy and kids huddled around the two children.

Sam and Beth were dreaming the same dream or was it a memory.

A girl with curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes walked over she looked to be in her early twenties and there was a girls in a high chair that was young she was smileing. It was the twins and they were with there mom.

Sam pondered putting the peaces' together.

"Your father always hated olives but I love them" said my mom.

She was wearing a hospital suit and a name tag Camina Dabie. Outside was the golden gate bridge.

But there was a new part to there saying "Your grandmother invented them you know to win against your father"

Sam woke up in her room realizing she was a descendent of Athena. And her mothers name. A glitter of hope rose inside her she got her lap top and pulled it out. She herd a creek and grabbed her twin swords next to eachother. It was only Percy.

"Your awake," he said "Beth woke up an hour ago same dream your mom being a decendent of Athena"

"Did she know her name" said Sam smugly.

"No?" he said "You know it"

Sam typed in her name.

There was one Camina she lives on 3456 Fren lane works at St. James hospital.

"We think that is wear there bringing back Koronas maybe we can stop by" said Percy.


End file.
